Antes de que llegues te lo diré
by loverxanime
Summary: "... Juro que, antes de que llegues a tu casa, te diré lo que siento. Te diré que te amo..."
1. Chapter 1

Espero y lo disfruten :3.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antes de que llegues te lo diré.<strong>_

_**J**__**ade's POV.**_

Un gemido que expresa tu disgusto escapa tu garganta a la vez que tomas apoyo en la pared trás tuyo y echas la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en la pered.

Te miro arribabajo, observándote detenidamente. Los jeans ajustados de mesclilla que llevas te quedan bien, bastante bien, al igual que la camiseta de manga larga color rosa pálido que tienes remangada por encima de tu codo; deja ver tus curvaturas. Me agrada el hecho de que tú y yo estemos encerradas, contrario a lo que crees y te hago creer.

Eres fácil de engañar, y si sumamos a ése minúsculo detalle mis impresionantes habilidades de actuación... lamento decirlo, pero estás jodida. Estoy segura de que podría hacerte creer tengo una enfermedad, inventarme sintomas que bien sabes no corresponden a la enfermadad, pero eso poco importaría, porque terminarías creyéndome de todas formas. ¿Pero eso qué? No haría eso, sería una broma demasiado cruel, lo admito. Posiblemente lo intente algún día, es una buena broma, cruel, pero aún así buena. Igual, dudo hacerla un día.

Sé que tú te preocuparías por mí y te portarías de lo más linda conmigo, tal vez llegarías a llorar, y es esto último que me prohibe hacerlo. Nadie sabe aún el por qué, porque no lo he comentado, pero es porque me preocupo por tí, Tori, y verte derramar lágrimas por una razón tonta me pone triste y enojada, me hace querer correr y abrazarte, mecerte entre mis brazos a la vez que te acaricio el cabello y te susurro palabras cariñosas al oído, intentando calmarte. Obviamente eso es algo que no haré, almenos aún no.

Apoyo mis manos en la pared para poder despegar mi espalda de ésta, sintiendo un entumecimiento a lo largo de ella debido a que llevo alrededor de media hora apoyada en ella. Camino hacia tí y tú me miras con expresión aburrida y desesperada por unos segundos, para después volver a dirigir tu mirada al techo.

-**Vega –**No volteas a verme, lo que me obliga a tomarte con un poco de brusquedad del mentón y forzarte a que me mires a los ojos y antes de que puedas formular una pregunta te suelto y regreso a mi lugar de antes.

Así de pátetica soy, soy demasiado cobarde para darte un beso; un beso que he anhelado darte desde que te ví.

Abres tu boca para decir algo, mas no dices palabra alguna, en lugar de decirme o preguntarme algo suspiras con pesadumbres, acto seguidos procedes a tomar asiento en la silla más cercana a tí. Aún estás muy lejos de mí, lo que me mata.

Me siento igual de encerrada que tú, igual de desesperada que tú, pero diré algo... eres tú quien me pone así de calmada y tranquila, y a su vez, así de inquieta; quiero hacertelo saber, pero si lo hiciera me mirarías sorprendida, atontada y confundida, y seguramente me preguntarías un sin fin de cosas, lo que me irritaría y me obligaría a decirte algo hiriente, y después, que te amo, seguido de otras cosas innecesarias.

Pero te lo diré, Tori. Porque si no te lo digo hoy, no lo haré nunca, y este sentimiento me comería viva. Juro que, antes de que llegues a tu casa, te diré lo que siento. Te diré que te amo...

¿Fin? ¿No fin?

* * *

><p>De acuerdo, esto se supone termina más extenso y completo (un poquito), pero realmente estuve y fui tentada a cortarle ahí... así que ahí quedó... tal vez por el momento, tal vez no. ¿Importa? A saber. Tal vez ponga el final... quién sabe.<p>

En fin one-shot que se me ocurrió espóntaneamente mientras estaba en clases, estaba bastante aburrida y no quería prestarle atención a la maestra o maestro _(O hacer cualquier actividad que estaba pendiente, o me dio flojera levantarme para ir a pláticar)._ Mentida de por vida XDD, ando del asco con mis creencias de toda la vida y la raja, no... no es así... me mienten... a la vil, no es como si me importase.


	2. Chapter 2

Ambas volteamos hacia la puerta, tú te levantas, contenta y feliz de que por fin saldrás de esta habitación, yo por mi lado no me siento tan contenta, un poco enojada, sí, porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo, aunque no intercambiemos muchas palabras.

Mañana agradeceré a Sinjin por encerrarnos a ambas accidentalmente. Le agradeceré secretamente mientras le regaño por encerrarnos, porque si no fuese por este accidente, no me hubiera decidido a confesarte mis sentimientos.

Llevamos aquí encerradas alrededor de dos horas y media. Sikowitz nos había mandado a recoger unas cosas que no se encontraban aquí, y debido a que era la última clase y Sinjin se había ofrecido a ayudar cerrando por seguridad unos salones, él no nos vio al estár en un rincón, buscando entre unas cajas y terminó poniendo ceguro a la puerta. Cuando por fin alguien nos encontró, ya había pasado un poco más de una hora, en la cual acordamos que yo te llevaría a tu casa, pues asegurabas que Trina ya te había dejado aquí. Tú te negaste a ir a pie, diciendo que ya sería bastante tarde para cuando salieramos, que las calles estarían obscuras y probablemente te pasaría algo.

Al principio me negué, burlándome de lo tonta que eras por creer que te llevaría a tu casa. Me diste razones por las cuales debía llevarte, y cuando escuché que de tus labios salía la oración "... ¡No sé! Umm... podría ser violada, ..." La última palabra me dio más de mil razones para no dejarte ir caminando, y no dudé en acceder después de unos segundos en los cuales decimulé pensarmelo un rato.

Te sigo silenciosamente, mirando como tus caderas se mecían de un lado a otro con gracia; como amo que muevas tus caderas de tal manera, aunque lo hagas inconsientemente, estoy segura de que si supieras cuantas miradas atraes con ese moviemiento, te esforzarías por evitar moverlas.

Me miras con confusión al oírme soltar una leve risa, tu ceja arqueada mostrando la curiosidad que tienes de preguntarme, y yo me encojo de hombros, no queríendo responderte que he terminado fantaseando con algo relacionado a tus caderas, mi cama, gemidos y yo. Muy sencillo adivinar qué fue mi fantasía, ¿no?

Salimos al estacionamiento, y no puedo evitar hechar una mirada a mi alrededor. Está oscureciendo.

**-Tori –**Te giras bruscamente, asombrada porque te llame por tu nombre y no tu apellido.

Te arrincono contra la puerta de mi auto, estrellando mis labios sobre los tuyos sin darte oportunidad a reaccionar. Tomo tu mano en la mía, sosteniéndola así por un tiempo.

Me separo de ti y sonrio ante tu mirada de sorpresa. Tus labios se separan un poco, resaltando tu sorpresa.

-**Mañana pasas por mí, Vega –**Digo, dejando que tu mano se deslize fuera de la mía, dejándote a cargo de mi auto y mis llaves y comienzo a caminar, alejándome de tí.

**-¡Jade espera! –**Me gritas, intentando frenar mis pasos.

-**Sólo ve a casa, Tori. Estaré bien –**Te digo, alzando mi voz para que me escuches claramente.

Sonrio cuando estoy fuera de tu vista, contenta de que por fin me decidiera a mostrarte lo que siento por tí, no te lo dije, pero tú sabes lo que quise decir con ese beso que te he dado.

Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de tí. Comprendes todo lo que te digo, seguro, te pones terca y a veces no sabes ni qué te digo, pero hay veces que si lo comprendes, y no preguntas sobre el tema, respetando mi privacidad.

Por otro lado, tu no ocupas decirme lo que te pasa o lo que sientes, ya sea porque no puedes o no quieres; pero sólo ocupo mirarte a los ojos, y lo sabré todo.

Y sé que me correspondes, que me llamarás y me lo dirás, tus ojos me lo dijeron... me dijeron que me amas y me lo harás saber.

* * *

><p>No terminaba así, pero bueh... si ponía el otro sería como... egh, sería tipo emm... repetir la escena y... y no se me entiende nada, así que digamos que puse este final porque no me gustó como quedó el otro y ya.<p> 


End file.
